This invention is directed to the providing of a suitable attachment clip which is specifically designed for mounting of automobile splash guards on a vehicle. However, it is possible to utilize this attachment clip for securing of other objects or articles on a support structure that is formed from or includes a plate such as sheet metal. Several types of clips are known for use in conjunction with sheet metal and an article or device to be mounted thereon. However, the known clips are formed such that a screw threaded bolt element incorporated in these clips extends not only through the clip element but also through both the supporting sheet metal plate and the article to be attached to that plate. Examples of such clips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,411 issued to Bedford on Oct. 6, 1953 and No. 2,760,540 issued to Poupitch on Aug. 28, 1956.
Both Bedford and Poupitch disclose a U-shaped clip having a bolt which passes through both legs of the clip. The bolt secures the clip to the sheet metal, as shown in FIG. 5 of Bedford and FIG. 4 of Poupitch. There is a major disadvantage with this type of attachment clip when it is used to secure automobile splash guards. In the securing of automobile splash guards, the necessity of drilling a hole into the sheet metal increases the probability of formation of rust, especially when it is remembered that the area of the automotive vehicle to which the splash guard is attached is the underbody. The use of attachment means, as disclosed in Bedford and Poupitch, acts contrary to the purpose of the splash guards in preventing rust and corrosion. Therefore, the securing of a splash guard to an automotive vehicle which necessitates the drilling of holds into the body is counter-productive to the use of a splash guard, yet existing clips have failed to address the problem.